


A Welcoming Sea Shore After it All

by Bling_Art



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Angst, Beaches, Broken Robots, Crying, Fluff, Hugging, Kiibo gets fixed, Miu Iruma is loud, Nightmares, Post-game Danganronpa, Saiibo is main ship, Swearing, Tags to be added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23258416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bling_Art/pseuds/Bling_Art
Summary: Saihara, Maki, Himiko, and a destroyed robot can leave. But where they wake up, they aren't sure.
Relationships: Amami Rantaro/Shinguji Korekiyo, Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, K1-B0/Saihara Shuichi, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	1. The Face He Might See Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara, Maki, Himiko, and a destroyed robot can leave. But where they wake up, they aren't sure.

Saihara waits under the rocks.

Maki and Himiko heard Tsumugi’s death.

Saihara wasn’t paying attention to it.

He was listening to the sound of the robot who would end it all fly around the academy.

He waits for said robot to do what he said he would, and kill them all.

But in the end he hears a loud explosion, and feels only pain from the rubble they hid under.

He helps Himiko out of their hiding spot.

Kiibo had saved them.

Kiibo was gone.

Saihara looked down at his left, and saw a familiar looking arm.

An arm that was connected to a hand.

A hand the Saihara used to hold.

He can still imagine the warm feeling he’d get from doing so.

He sees a leg.

A leg that’s owner would try to run after him when spotting him outside just so they could talk.

Saihara then sees a face.

It’s made of synthetic skin on top of metal, and it’s eyes are empty and it’s hair is tattered.

It’s kind face is now emotionless, and it’s not even responding, besides a few loud beeping noises.

Maki and Himiko watch at he walks over to the face.

He picks it up, puts his forehead on its forehead like he used to, and cries.

Then, the face speaks.

It’s barely able to be made out, but it’s there.

“ **ShuuuuuuuuuueEchchchchiieeee?!** ” it says.

It’s rather loud and scratchy, making Saihara gently put the head down to cover his ears.

“He... he’s still working..” Maki says, very amazed.

“Yeah, it’s incredible.” Himiko says.

Saihara is quiet.

He just stares at the face, no, at Kiibo.

He looks at Kiibo and starts to cry happy tears.

Maki begins lifting some of the debris.

She finds a piece of Kiibo’s torso. 

”His remains don’t seem to be scattered to far..” She lifts up a few more rocks and finds one of the jet pack pieces.

“Nyeh, do you think if we find all of his pieces we could build him again?!” Himiko said.

”We.. wouldn’t be able to build him ourselves, but Tsumugi..” Saihara hated saying that “said that there was an outside world.”

The trial was painful to remember.

Tsumugi had been the mastermind, and revealed to them that the game was for the enjoyment of Junko’s followers. To bring despair back to the world.

Thankfully, they where not in space. Where they are now, they didn’t know.

”I think it’s a good idea. There might be somebody who’s able to fix him.” Maki concludes.

”Mhm, I’ll help you find more parts.”

Himiko sat by Kiibo’s head. She was to weak to lift the rubble, and she had a rather large cut down her arm.

She listened to Kiibo’s small noises. He would speak out random noises, some of them barely distinguishable.

After an hour, Saihara and Maki had found almost all of Kiibo’s parts.

The only thing missing was Kiibo’s fingers and some of his chest plates.

The soft fabric that was in between the metal plates was frayed and/or destroyed, leaving many wires exposed.

Maki found large trash bags where the kitchen used to be, and they all started to wrap up his broken pieces.

They patched up Himiko’s arm and left.

* * *

Shuichi has blacked out when they left the academy. They all had.

  
Now, they where all in hospital beds.

They also find themselves in a room full of medicine and medical supplies. It looks very similar to a hospital, but it’s made of wood and feels like a cabin.

“A-Ah!Y-y-you’re all awake!” Said a shaky and high voice.

A girl with a pink and white nurses uniform, choppy purple hair, and big round eyes with unbelievable body proportions walked over to them from the corner.

”H-hello! I’m M-Mikan Tsumiki the f-former ultimate n-nurse, I-I-I’ve b-been taking care of y-you all.” She stuttered.

Maki glared at her, making the shy nurse start to cry.

”I-I’M S-S-SORRY!!” She ran out of the room, nearly tripping over herself multiple times.

Maki stoped glaring and stood up.

”We need to go. I’m not sure where we are and if we can trust her.” Maki says.

Himiko gets up out of her bed, and so does Saihara.

”We’re.. missing Kiibo..” Saihara says.

”We’re **_WHAT_**?!” Maki yells.

”Yeah, Shuichi’s right! I don’t see him!” Himiko says.

”It’s ok, that Tsumiki girl or whatever her name is, probably hid him here somewhere.” Maki continues, clearly agitated.

”Are you sure she’s bad? She’s helping us heal after all..” Himiko says in the girl’s defense.

”She could be lying, and secretly be helping us only to stab us in the back.” Maki tells the small girl.

”Oh.. ok.”

They locked the door the purple haired nurse had ran out from and practically tore the place apart.

As Saihara was opening a draw full of pink and white capsules in containers, the door breaks down.

In walks a muscular man in blue sweatpants and a grey sweatshirt with dark blue hair. He was drenched in sweat and smelled terrible. Saihara freezes and drops the bag of medical masks he was holding.

Maki grabs himiko who was close to her, and looks at Saihara to run. 

”HEY!” The man shouts out loudly. “This place is a mess! Haha!” He seems.. lighthearted?

”Boy, you guys freaked out! What are you destroying our medical office for anyway HUH??” This guy sure was loud.

”W-we..” Himiko is shaking and on the verge of tears. That’s right, Himiko didn’t do well with loud people like that.

“Sir. Keep it a little quieter. We’re not sure where we are.” Maki says, her voice is brash.

”Nekomaru! You broke the door again!” In walks a red haired girl with a camera. She puts her hands on her hips and huffs.

”Sorry about all of this... you’re looking for that machine yeah? I’ll tell you about why you’re here. Just sit down, m’kay?”

The 3 of them look at each other and hesitantly agree.

Maki reluctantly sits down, Himiko hiding behind her. Saihara sat on the bed across from them.

The girl sat down and the man, whose name was apparently Nekomaru, stood next to her.

”My name is Mahiru Koizumi the former Ultimate Photographer, and this is Nekomaru Nidai, the former Ultimate Team Manager.”

The man waved his hand and smiled with a huge grin. It was reassuring, and reminded Saihara of a certain gentle bug giant.

”Nagito found you along the beach shore, and you where very damaged. Not soaked by the water somehow. We brought you back here, and Mikan has been watching over you guys for weeks. Do you know how you got here?”

”...” Maki sighed. Saihara spoke up.

”Well, apparently, a few weeks ago we broke out of a... disturbing.. situation. We uh.. had to watch our friends die brutal ways an-“ Saihara was cut short.

”WAIT, another killing game?!”

”Nyeh?! You know about them?!” 

”Yes we do, all of us on this island do. We.. have been in one.” Mahiru says.

Just then, Mikan and a boy with brown spiky hair, a white collar shirt, and 2 differed coloured eyes walked into the room.

”Oh, you where right they are awake!” The boy says in amusement.

”I’m Hajime Hinata, nice to meet you.” He says. He sits down and Mikan does the same.

”Could you tell us your names?” Hinata asks.

”...” Maki glares into Hinata’s eyes, but then he glares back.

”Maki. Maki Harukawa, the ultimate assa- child caregiver.”

 _So she’s going with her fake talent._. Saihara thinks.

”I’m Himiko Yumeno! The ultimate magician! But I’m really a mage!” Himiko says. She seems childish, but she hasn’t been able to express herself or be carefree in a while.

Seeing as Maki trusted these people enough to say her name, Himiko must be relaxing a little more.

”I’m Shuichi Saihara, the Ultimate Detective.” The island people give him a confused look.

”That.. can’t be possible? Kirigiri is already the ultimate detective..” Hinata ponders.

”W-We should s-sh-show them around th-the island!” Mikan suggests.

”Yes, that seems like a good idea! Great job Mikan!” Mahiru smiles at the girl. Mikan looks like she might cry at such light praise.

”Do you think you would want to meet everybody else on the island?” Hinata asks them.

”Oh! We have your buddy you brought with ya as well! Souda’s been working on him nonstop!” Nekomaru laughed out.

”K-kiibo’s being worked on?” Saihara says.

”Kiibo? That is their name? They refused to tell us their name so far, thank you Saihara!” Mahiru says.

”C-can we please see him?!” Himiko says.

”Eh? Yeah of course!!” Nekomaru says.

”I guess we should go? Mikan, are they able to leave?” Mahiru asks.

”Y-y-yes.. they h-have been in a-a stable c-condition.”

”AAAAAAALLRIGHTTT!!” Nekomaru yells.

* * *

Saihara and the others walked around the island. Kiibo and Souda where on the farthest separate island, so they got to meet a lot of people.

Sonia Nevermind and her husband Gundam Tanaka where the first people they met. Sonia was nice and delicate, if reminded Saihara of a kind maid he knows.

Gundham was kinda odd, but in a nice way. Himiko seemed to understand some of what he was saying, and when asked she said Angie knows a lot about that kinda stuff.

Next they met TeruTeru Hanamura. He was... interesting. Not somebody Saihara would hang out with, but not somebody Saihara would exactly dislike.

They met Nagito Komaeda who was stuck in a dumpster. Hinata ran over to help him out, and then helped Nagito to his feet. Nagito has laughed about some kind of silly luck. Apparently, Hinata and Nagito where engaged. Hinata stayed behind to help Nagito clean himself up, refusing Nagito’s childish pleads for affection.

They met up with Akane and Hiyoko eating. Hiyoko made some rude comment at Mikan and made the poor girl cry. Akane said hi and then challenged Nekomaru to a battle.

Nekomaru said yes right away and the both ran over to the volleyball setup near the shore.

They met Fuyuhiko and Pekoyama who had left their shared cabin. Fuyuhiko was ok. Swore a lot, but was still somewhat nice. Peko was quiet but somehow made a connection with Maki. It was almost like they had met before.

They met Ibuki, Imposter, and Chiaki Nanami’s AI. Ibuki was loud and Imposter looked sheepish as they tried to calm Ibuki down but with no avail. Chiaki just dozed off.

They got to Souda’s workshop about after almost an hour of meeting people.

Mahiru and Mikan said goodbye and walked off to the main island.

“H-hello?” Saihara knocked on the door. There was loud music playing from the inside of the workshop, and some occasional drilling sounds.

”HEEEEY COME ON IN THE DOOR IS OPEN!!” Yelled a voice from inside.

Saihara looked at Maki who simply shrugged.

Saihara opened the door as saw a man with a neon green tracksuit, bright pink hair, sharp teeth, and covered in oil slip out from under a car.

”Hey! You’re those new guys that washed up on shore!” The man turned off the radio that sat on a very cluttered desk.

”Yeah..” Himiko yawns “I’m Himiko Yumeno the ultimate mage..” Himiko looked exhausted.

”Maki Harukawa, the Ultimate Child Caregiver.”

”Shuichi Saihara, Ultimate Detective.”

”Kazuichi Souda, former and greatest ultimate Mechanic!” Souda grins. Very familiar to a certain vulgar girl they know.

”A-anyways, you’ve been working on our friend Kiibo, correct?” Saihara asks.

“That’s his name? Yeah that cool robot that won’t let me add anything to em! Come with me I’ve heard your names a lot from him.”

Souda walks through a dark red curtain and brings them to a table to where a nearly restored Kiibo sat.

”K-Kiibo..” Saihara says. He thinks he might cry.

”You.. fixed him?” Maki says in awe.

”Yeah! I’m sorry I just.. couldn’t resist. Your friend here was like a puzzle I desperately needed to put together.” Souda says sheepishly.

”He’s off right now. You can wait a wh-“

”Shuichi!? Maki?! Himiko?!” Yells out the small robot.

”Nevermind then..” Souda walks through the curtain and goes back to working on a car.

”I.. I am extremely happy to see you all!” The white haired male says.

“Nyeh.. we are too. We though we would die..” Himiko said.

”Are you feeling ok Kiibo? Do you remember what happened?” Maki starts to ask.

”Yes, I’m fine and my memory is the same. I don’t remember a few minor things like old memories right after my first re-boot, but other than that I seem to be fine memory wise.” Kiibo says. 

“What about all of you?” He asks.

”Ah, we ended up getting hurt when we left the academy and Himiko has a huge stitch down her arm from the rubble.” Maki says.

”Mentally? We could be better but we also could be far far worse.” She says.

”That is pleasing and saddening to hear.” Kiibo says.

Maki looked over at Saihara who was silent, almost in the verge of tears. She smiles a little and led Himiko out of the room.

”...”

”...”

”...S-Shuichi? Could I tell you something?”

”..y-yeah Kiibo?”

”I love you.”

”...”

”... _sniff_.. I love you too, Kiibo.”

Kiibo opened his arms for a hug, and Saihara accepted.

Saihara cried a lot of sad tears, but also a lot of happy tears that day.


	2. Welcome the Genius

They had been introduced to Future Foundation.

Saihara was extremely shocked to learn about the world’s current and past state.

The people who where being extremely kind to them had once brought mass despair and death to the world.

When Saihara mentioned the Hunt and the Gopher Project that Shirogane had told them about to Makoto Naegi, the man who was interviewing and informing them, froze and looked terrified.

Makoto explained that the world had been healing from despair and that there was a huge sickness, but never meteors or mass death.

Makoto told them that it would be idiotic to send them out into the current world, seeing as it wasn’t in a good state. He asked if they would like to stay on Jabberwalk Island.

They all replied with yes.

After a few weeks, the 4 of them had their own cabins and FF had even built them a place to work on their talents.

Maki didn’t get one, in fact she specifically asked not for one. She asked to know if she could work on her talent by doing assassination jobs for FF. They haven’t told anybody else but her about their answer yet.

Himiko had a room connected to her cabin for magic tricks and she would invite Gundam over to care for the performance animals. The room was similar to her lab in the game, but smaller and with a less magical feel. She loved it anyways, though they had to get rid of the water tank.

Kiibo and Saihara shared a “lab”. Kiibo did use Souda’s workshop, but not nearly as often.

The room had a lot of files, books, and a nice place to sit with a maybe to fancy table in the top right corner. The FF said they would send him a case to work on every month, but after Saihara had solved the case they sent him in 4 days, so they said they would send them every week.

Kiibo’s portion of the room was just his charging cables, headphones so he could listen to music, and some things to entertain himself. He had taken an interest in drawing.

Saihara and Kiibo also shared a room, mainly because there was no room for Kiibo’s cabin. Kiibo would sit on the floor to charge every week, sometimes he would stay up and walk around the island, other ones he sits on the floor and waits in sleep mode, but mostly he snuggles next to Saihara.

The 4 V3 kids had started to make a lifestyle on the island.

Maki would train with Peko and to a lesser extent Akane and Nekomaru. When asked how she can fight so well, she says children at the orphanages leave the house to often and become to social. She had cut her hair so it was just above her shoulders. 

Himiko grew attached to Mahiru. But she practically never left Sonia, Gundam, or Maki’s side when she felt social. Himiko was still calling things a pain and being tired as ever, but she has changed as well.

Himiko was being more energetic, expressive, and she grew out her hair a little.

Kiibo didn’t take things as an insult that much anymore. He would correct the person if they where being rude without knowing it, but never yelled at them. Kiibo also began to wear clothes. He wore skirts and large sweaters mainly, though he sometimes took of his armor so he could wear jeans or shorts. It was an odd sight to see him with no armor, but Kiibo seemed to really enjoy the simplest thing like wearing a t-shit or hat.

Saihara was still shy, but he laughs a lot more and was opening up to others easier. He didn’t wear his hat, but on the days he did it was when he felt sad and wouldn’t leave his cabin. And of course he normally had Kiibo to help him out as well.

Saihara also grew his hair out a little, his back hair now can be tied in a tiny ponytail.

* * *

Saihara woke up at around 9:43, and found that all of his blankets had been kicked off the bed.

He looked down at where the blankets had fallen on the floor, only to see kiibo curled up in said blankets.

He looked rather peaceful, and the faint sound of laughter and voices make the small robot have a gentle smile on his face.

Saihara smiled as well and silently got up, grabbed his clothes for the day, then changed in the bathroom.

He not so easily slides on a pale purple sweater and dark blue jeans. 

He brushed his teeth and just barely combed his hair, then left the bathroom.

Kiibo was still asleep, but his smile was upside down and wobbly.

The sound of a body discovery announcement was very quietly playing.

Saihara knew that Kiibo’s dreams are just re-played memories, but Kiibo classifies the bad game memories as nightmares.

Saihara can’t stand to see the visible discomfort on Kiibo’s face, and decides to wake him him.

He grabs Kiibo’s shoulders and shakes him awake.

“Hey, hey, it’s ok. What was it about this time?” Saihara asked.

”m..iu.” he says.

Saihara lets him go and grabs the small journal on the bedside table. They both had been writing down whatever nightmares they had, but why they do is beyond them.

Saihara’s mainly consisted of the executions, same for Kiibo. But lately, Kiibo’s “dreams” are of finding Miu’s body.

Kiibo shoves the blankets away from himself, then stands up.

Saihara watches as Kiibo walks over to the dresser, pulls out a green hoodie.

It’s currently winter on the island and, despite the island being tropical, it gets really cold.

Kiibo just likes sweaters though.

The Saihara puts on his shoes and they both walk out the door to go get breakfast.

As they walk, they hear a loud high pitched scream and start to panic.

”Sounds like it’s from the main beach?” Kiibo says.

Kiibo and Saihara nod at each other before running towards the shore to see what happened. They arrive to see a scared Hiyoko point at something lying in the sand.

It looks like a person with pale blond hair, goggles, a pink dress with many straps on their body, and they had their face buried in sand. 

Saihara runs over to the person, Kiibo behind him and Hiyoko hiding behind them both.

”I-I just came over to the beach and they where laying there like a stinky dried up fish!” She yells out.

Suddenly, the figure moves. They lift their head, coughing and spitting out sand. The face is familiar, but before Saihara can say anything Kiibo yells out.

”I-IRUMA-SAN?!” Kiibo bends down next to her and helps her stand up.

”eh? KIIBS?! POOICHI?! HAHAHA HELL YEAH, I KNEW IT WOULD WORK!” Miu yells out before going into another coughing fit due to the sand she just breathed in.

”Miu? You’re alive?” Saihara days dumbfounded.

”Fuck yeah I am, this beautiful body of mine is 100% kicking!” She says proudly but she seems to barely be able to stand.

”H-hold on let’s sit you down for now.” Kiibo says.

They bring Miu to the dining area. Mostly everybody is inside, besides Akane, Nekumaru, Peko and Kuzuryuu, and Souda.

Maki stands up shocked, the others in the room looking at the blond woman covered in sand just as confused.

”M-Miu!” Himiko jumps up from where she was sitting as well and hugs the girl.

”Eh? You’re here as well ya magic shrimp?” Miu sounded happy despite the insult.

”Iruma-San?” Maki slowly walked over as well.

“Yeah, it’s me! Geeze how many fuckin’ fine do I gotta say it?!”

“But, how?” Himiko says, finally letting the inventor go.

”You want explanation or somethin’?!”

”Yes actually.” Kiibo says. Kiibo has grow for sure, but his patience definitely has decreased since the game.

”F-fine!” She forcefully sits down. ”didn’t want to but fine..”

Everybody else in the room comes over and crowds the table.

“I’m sorry, could you tell us who you are?” Sonia asks.

“This is Miu Iruma, she was in the game with us.” Kiibo says.

”Yep! So, you guys wanted an explanation to why I’m not grasping at my neck like a-“

”Just get on with the explanation to why you aren’t dead please.” Maki interrupts her.

Miu’s explanation was a lot to take in. Basically, none of them had died. They had been in some hospital like place, but only the ones who died ended up there. It was monokuma themed, and one of the end rooms had been labeled “Beloved Tsumugi.” They didn’t know how they got there, nor did they dare to find out why. Miu had found a way out of this building. She made a machine to escape, but blacked out after she started it up.

Then Saihara explained their side of the story. How they got out, Tsumugi being the mastermind, and kiibo being a tool for the people infected with despair.

She was.. shocked to say the least.

”So, you guys somehow ended up here when you left the academy right?” Miu asked.

”Nyeh... pretty much. We just washed up just like you did.” Himiko says, tired from the endless crying she had done earlier.

“Iruma-San, how many of the others are alive?” Kiibo asks.

”All of them! Unless there’s some other I dunno about. Oh, and Tsumugi. Dunno where the hell she went.” Miu shrugs.

”HEY HANAMURA! YOU GOT THE FOOD DO-“ Akane and the others who had not been there walk in, only to be stopped out of surprise.

“Who the hell is this chick?” Fuyuhiko asks.

”gorgeous girl Miu Iruma thats who!” She cackles.

Miu starts to get introduced to everybody. Saihara stands in the back of the room smiling at the commotion.

Miu and everybody else was still alive.

That’s satisfying enough information for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter made me realize just how much I can make Miu swear without breaking her character

**Author's Note:**

> YES IM GETTING AROUND TO RE-WRITING HELLO WORLD BECAUSE I DIDN’T LIKE THE PREVIOUS VERSION BUT ITS HERE NOW WOOOO


End file.
